To Live and Let Live
by i aM wHo i aM wHo iS BoB
Summary: Five teens' accounts have been hacked. They each create new characters, one of each kind, but instead of playing the game on a computer... it's in real life. Will they live? ------ I own nothing Diablo related, all that belongs to Blizzard------
1. Sanctuary

I couldn't believe it. So this is what it felt like to be hacked... I logged on to , chose 'create a new character', as all the others were deleted by hackers, and looked at the characters I could choose. My eyes kept drifting back to the Sorceress. So, I chose her. I typed in Nathiliea as my Sorceress' name. I named her after myself.

So, I went to the chatrooms.

Nathiliea: /chat void

I saw four others; Miko the Amazon, Ogden the Paladin, Thrall the Barbarian, and Kara the Necromancer. I assumed Kara was female?

Thrall: OMG HACKER!!!

Nathiliea: u got hacked 2?

Miko: nvm barb she didnt do it

Ogden: so, u got hacked nathiliea?

Nathiliea: yes........... Nathiliea: hey, lets join a game?

Ogden: kk

Kara: game: bob go moo. pass: whee

All: kk w/e

So, Kara made the game 'bob go moo', but as I typed in the game name and password, something started happening. My computer screen slowly started to turn into a blur of every color possible. The size of my computer screen also increased in size, until it was as big as my door.

It was beckoning me towards it. Every pain I once felt seemed unreal. It was like a dream, a dream that was led by hope, by happiness. I followed this dream, and left all my pain behind. I took a step inside this 'portal', and turned around to look at the world I was leaving behind as nothing more than a painful memory. I turned back to the portal, and continued walking through it, leaving everything I once loved and charished behind....

END OF EPILOGUE

Yes, yes, very short for the first chapter. But I didn't want to bore you for too long :P don't worry, the other chapters will be a whole lot better, and longer as well.


	2. Den of Evil

Chapter 2: Den of Evil

As I emerged from that 'portal', I found that I was not the only one to come out of it. Keiki, my cat, also came through. However, instead of being under a foot tall, she was the height of a tiger. Actually, I think she was transformed into a tiger. But she was not the only one to transform into something she was not.

I looked down at my body, and found that I was wearing those clothes that you see Sorceress' wear. Whoa! I had my own staff! About as tall as I was, with beautiful arcane runes on them. On top of that staff, lay a shimmering sapphire.

I seemed to be in a grassy plains area... it looked just like the blood moor...

I looked to my left and my right, and saw others appear from portals like the one Keiki and I came through.

I greeted them warmly, asking if they were the ones from channel Void. They were.

"So," I said. "What are your names?"

"Same as our characters. Thrall, Miko, Kara, and Ogden. Assuming you're Nathiliea?" Miko said.

"Yep," I said.

"Look out!!" Ogden shouted as he pointed behind me.

"Wha--AAAAAAH!!" I shouted as some wendigo dude picked me up and chucked me to the side.

"What do we do??" Miko shouted.

"HIT THEM!!" Thrall replied, whilst readying his hand axe.

"These things are scarier and harder than in the game!" Kara exclaimed.

"NO! REALLLY?!" Ogden yelled.

"AAAARGH!!" I shouted as I stood up and ran at the wendigo who dared do that to me. As I ran, I concentrated with all my heart and soul on an ice bolt. In an instant, an ice crystal the size of my arm, only a few inches wider, formed in front of me.

I grabbed it, aimed, and threw at the beasts face. He froze for a few seconds.

An arrow whizzed past my head at that very moment.

"What the--" I asked as I turned to see a boy about my age holding a bow staring at me.

"Ellie?" he asked. "What are you doing here in Sanctuary?"

"S-steven??" I asked. "What?! You're here in Sanctuary too??"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Who is this guy?" Thrall whispered to me.

"He's--" I started but Steven cut me off.

"I'm Dune." he said in a firm voice.

"Erm... Dune?" I asked. "I thought your name was Steven?"

"The Rogues found me in cold plains the other day and decided to help me," he said. "I'm not really a Rogue, but they did give me some armor, a bow, and arrows. They also let me stay with them for as long as I need."

"Ohh," I said.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me kill them!" he said.

After a few minutes, of seemingly endless fighting, with Keiki jumping in every now and then to help, we finally defeated the wendigo dudes.

Dune ran off after they were assured dead. "Come on!" he shouted back at us. "Follow me!"

So, we ran after Dune. A few minutes later, he stopped at some cave. It looked like the --

"Den of Evil?" Miko asked.

"Yeah," Dune said, nodding. "Come. We needn't waste another minute. We'll do this faster if we split up."

"Ok, good idea," Kara said.

"Yeah," Ogden replied. "I'm going this way. Thrall, you follow me."

"Sure," Thrall said.

Thrall and Ogden went to the right, while Dune took Kara, Miko, Keiki, and I, to the left.

Keiki was doing much better than before. It seemed she was growing more accustomed to killing the demons.

I formed a fire ball and grabbed hold of it for light. The deeper we went into the Den, the darker and creepier it got. We turned to the right, and right again. Finally, when we reached the center, we found where the demons were hiding.

Kara saw a dead Rogue's body, and tried as hard as she could to raise a skeletal mage from it. She succeeded.

She seemed rather attatched to it... well, her, seeing as she raised it from a female body.

The fallens and zombies must have heard us, for they turned around and glared threateningly.

"So," I said. "This is what it's like to be a character pawn in the world of Sanctuary..."

"To think we did this to our characters?" Miko said.

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "No choice but to fight, no matter our true feelings about it all."

The zombies, fallens, and the shamans started pursuing us. Kara's mage threw bolts of electricity at the demons, and actually managed to make a big number of them fall.

I created multiple ice balls and kept throwing them at the demons. The more and more I created, the more tired I seemed to become. This really did waste all my energy.

No. Not waste. This was not wasting them, this was using them. Using them well at that.

Miko readied her bow and let loose many arrows at the demons.

Kara formed spears of bone and threw them at the demons.

Dune readied his bow as well, whispered a little enchantment on the arrows, and let them fly through the demons bodies. Some of them froze the demons, others scorched them.

'The Rogues must have taught him these spells,'I thought.

We fought for what seemed like forever, until the last of them fell, and streams of light flooded the cave. We all squinted, not used to the brightness after being in a dark cave so long.

"How do we open portals?" Kara asked.

"Just open a paper that looks just like this with blue, not red. Read the spell written on them aloud, and throw them--" Dune said, as he opened a scroll of parchment, whispered some words I did not understand, and threw the scroll on the ground. "--wherever you want the portal to be." A portal formed from the exact spot the parchment had been seconds earlier.

"Easy enough," Miko said.

"Well, come on then. I'm hungry, and Akara would like to see you all." Dune said.

"Wait," I said. "Why does Akara wish to see us? She certainly does not know we are here."

"She does," said Dune. "She saw it happen in a dream..."

Just as we were about to walk through the portal, Thrall and Ogden came around the corner.

"Wow," Ogden said. "That was easier than I thought it would be..."

"Yeah," Thrall said in agreement. "The things fell when all we did was merely touch them!"

"Come on, into the portal," Kara said. "I'm hungry too."

"Ok, Ok." Ogden said.

We walked through the portal and I felt the same sensation I felt walking through the portal taking me to Sanctuary. Instead of being blue inside it, just as it was on the outside, it was black with swirly colors and lights.

We ran up to Akara and greeted her.

"Ah," Akara said. "Welcome back! Welcome back my friends!"

"Back? What do you mean?" Thrall asked.

"Of course," Akara said. "You would not remember... here. Sit down, and let me explain."

So, we sat down, and listened to what she had to say..........

END OF CHAPTER TWO.

Thanks for the kind reviews everyone :P the next chapter will be up in a few days or so.


	3. Blood Raven

Chapter 3: Blood Raven

"You see," Akara started. "You lived in Sanctuary before... but you were very young. At very young ages, you were all sent into another world, another universe. But for a reason; to keep you safe. And, safe you have been. Now, the prophecies have begun to unfold, and it is time for you to return to your home world... that, my friends, is why we have summoned you here."

"Erm... wow. But how do you know us? We all did not live with you, at least I don't think we did...." I said.

"No, no," she said. "You were sent to me, right before your parents all died... and I sent you to that other world you used to live in. But, as the time goes by, you will begin to remember all that you knew before... when you were -- oh, how old were you? About... oh, say, 3 or 4..."

"So..." Kara said. "Our real parents... died?"

"Correct," Akara said, and she smiled sadly at us. "But Dune was not of this world, no. He is of that other world you may call your 'home'. But, he is forever stuck in this world, until the Three Brothers have been defeated."

"Wait! No!" Miko exclaimed, startling Keiki out of her nap. "We so like, can not defeat the Three dudes. We just can't!!"

"Heh heh," Akara chuckled. "But of course you can! And so you will. No matter what you feel about it, you will defeat them."

"NO!! I can't do that! Not Baal. Not Mephisto. Not Diablo. Not any of them! ESPECIALLY NOT DURIEL!!!" I shouted at her.

"..........." was all Dune could say.

"Yeah, we can't kill the Three Bro -- wait. Why can you not kill Duriel?" Miko said.

"Uhhh..." I said, but a red head woman rushed over to us.

"So," she said. "Welcome back to Sanctuary..." she said.

"Wow," Ogden said. "You're not mad at us?"

"Have I any reason to be?" she asked. "You are not strangers here."

"Oh," Thrall said. "Cool. Thanks!"

"But, that matters not," she said. "My Rogue scouts have just reported an abomination in the Monastery Graveyard! Apparently, Andariel, is not content to take only our living. Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram, was also one of the first to be corrupted by Andariel. You will help us destroy her!"

"Yes!" Akara said. "This will be a great experience! Go, my friends. Go!"

So, we ran back into the blood moor, and tried hard avoiding demons on our way to the cold plains. We only ran into a few fallens and a wendigo. Good thing too.

We ran up to a girl looking at least 13, and she stopped us.

"Beware, heroes, beyond lies mortal danger for the likes of you," was all she said.

"'Bye!" we said, as we ran past her to a flat, square shaped rock just ten feet away from her. I stepped on it, and fire lit up on two edges of it.

We spoke not on the way to the Burial Grounds. When we finally reached it, Dune opened a portal, just incase.

We ran over to the gates to the burial areas, then we heard her voice.

"Join my army of the dead!" she shouted at us. Her voice was high and hurt my ears.

"Ha! I have an army of the dead too!" Kara shouted back as she threw a bone spear at a green, dead thing, and raised a skeleton mage from it.

"That's all?!" she said, her voice full of laughter.

She let loose an arrow at the mage, and her good mood was spoiled as the mage blocked with his hands of ice, as they took the shape of a large shield.

The mage threw a bolt of ice at Blood Raven, and it chilled her for a minute.

I took this moment as an opportunity, and formed two ice balls, grabbed them both, and chucked them at her, both at the same time.

Dune let a few arrows fly at her, and she only fell when one hit her face.

"AAAAARGH!!!" she shrieked as she fell back, her soul being sucked out of her. As she died, lightning spread throughout the entire area, destroying anything and everything Blood Raven had corrupted.

"Rest now... Blood Raven," Dune whispered as we approached her body to see if she dropped anything.

She did.

"Hey Thrall, there's an axe here, you can hav--" I started, but stopped when I realized something. Thrall was not here. "Thrall?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. He decided to go find the Tree of Inifuss with Miko and Ogden." Kara said.

"Ohhh," I said. "Ok. Well, let's go back to the Rogue's camp."

We ran back to the portal Dune had opened just moments before, and hurried to Akara.

"I can hardly believe that you've defeated Blood Raven!" Kashya exclaimed as we told her the news. "Though she was once my closest friend, I pray that her tortured spirit remains banished forever. Thank you..."

"Oh," I said. "No problem! She was easy..."

"Oh? Well, that's good to hear. Oh, by the way, follow me," she said. "Whilst you were away, I had my Rogues set up two tents for you. One for the females, and one for the males."

"Cool!" Kara exclaimed. "Thanks!"

Just then, Miko, Ogden, and Thrall, rushed through a portal formed right next to Dune's.

"We got it!" Miko shouted. "We got the Scroll of Inifuss!"

END OF CHAPTER THREE.


End file.
